


The Gentle Art of Making Enemies

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Oldboy (2003)
Genre: Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-24
Updated: 2004-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	The Gentle Art of Making Enemies

The Gentle Art of Making Enemies

## The Gentle Art of Making Enemies

Oh Dae-su's revenge fantasy.

 

Footage: [Old Boy (2003)](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Oldboy)

Audio: [The Gentle Art of Making Enemies](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/King_for_a_Day..._Fool_for_a_Lifetime) by Faith No More 

Duration: 00:03:02

Published: 2004-11-24

[Comments and further information here.](http://www.livejournal.com/users/vidding/131206.html)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-The_Gentle_Art_of_Making_Enemies-480p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> The words are so familiar-  
>  All the same greats, the same mistakes  
>  It doesn't have to be like this  
>  If you don't make a friend, now  
>  One might make you-  
>  So learn  
>  The gentle art of making enemies
> 
> Don't you look so surprised  
>  Happy birthday...Fucker  
>  Blow that candle out,  
>  We're gonna kick you, kick you
> 
> [Don't say you're not because you are]  
>  [Don't say you're not because you are]  
>  [History tells us that you are]  
>  [History tells us that you are]
> 
> Well all you need is just one more excuse  
>  [You put up one hell of a fight]  
>  [You put up one hell of a fight]  
>  I wanna hear your very best excuse  
>  [I've never felt this much alive]  
>  [I've never felt this much alive]
> 
> Your day has finally come -  
>  So wear the hat and do the dance  
>  And let the suit keep wearing you  
>  This year you'll sit and take it  
>  And you will like it -  
>  It's the gentle art of making enemies
> 
> I deserve a reward  
>  Cuz I'm the best fuck that you ever had  
>  And if I tighten up my hole -  
>  You may never see the light again  
>  [There's always an easy way out]  
>  [There's always an easy way out]  
>  [You need something wet in your mouth]  
>  [You need something wet in your mouth]  
>  Then all you need is just one more excuse  
>  [You put up one hell of a fight ]  
>  [You put up one hell of a fight]  
>  I wanna hear your very best excuse  
>  [I've never felt this much alive]  
>  [I've never felt this much alive] 


End file.
